Tan sólo podré ser tu fiel amante
by Lithium33
Summary: Me llamo Sasuke y estoy perdidamente enamorado de un hombre.Sin embargo, debemos de mantener nuestra relación oculta.Pero todos sabemos que los secretos,salen a la luz.    Di Naruto, ¿Tendrás valor para confesarlo? Porque me duele ser sólo tu fiel amente
1. Chapter 1

_**ACLARACIONES;**__ Este fic originalmente lo hice con dos personajes inventados, encima ellas eran mujeres… pero en un ataque de locura me pregunté cómo quedaría si los personajes fueran Sasuke y Naruto. Y aquí lo ven. No tengo planeado hacerlo muy largo (3 capítulos máximo)_

_Espero que les agrade. _

Mi mente comenzaba a despertar después de un corto pero agradable sueño. No hizo falta esperar mucho más tiempo como para darme cuenta de que la habitación en la que me encontraba no era la mía. Empecé a removerme debajo de aquélla blanca sábana y su olor penetró rápidamente en mi nariz. Su olor… aquél tentadora fragancia.

Abrí los ojos, y no me había equivocado. Estaba en su cama, mientras su cuerpo desnudo abrazaba tiernamente el mío.

Cuando un juguetón rayo de luz entró por la persiana pude contemplar, cómo siempre hacía, sus perfectos rasgos angelicales; su cabellera rubia que ahora lucía completamente despeinada, piel bronceada, y finos pero irresistibles labios, aquellos que dieron inicio a nuestros juegos prohibidos.

_ Simplemente, perfecto… _ Pude susurrarle al oído.

Él en ese momento debió de despertarse y sus ojos, tan azules y claros como el cielo me miraron. De repente observé que sus mejillas pasaron a teñirse de un color rojizo. Supongo que todavía no se acostumbra a verme allí por las madrugadas. Normalmente, como buen amante que soy, por las mañanas desaparezco antes de que él llegue a notar mi presencia.

_ Buenos días, Sasuke _ Me dice él con su suave tono de voz.

_Eres tan hermoso Naruto…

Y si antes ya estaba algo avergonzado, ahora su cara esta completamente roja. Y eso, he de reconocer que me divierte. Naruto es el nieto del jefe de una gran empresa de moda, y seguramente algún día ocupará ese mismo puesto.

Recuerdo un día que fui a visitarle en su lugar de trabajo, él se muestra tan enérgico y seguro dando órdenes a sus subordinados. Pero yo soy capaz de sacar su lado inseguro, vulnerable… Y eso, me agrada.

_ Deberías de empezar a pensar en irte de aquí. Mi abuelo llegará del viaje en aproximadamente dos horas…

_Y no quieres que sepa que su único nieto está enamorado de un hombre. Créeme, ya me he aprendido esa historia de memoria. Además, dos horas dan para hacer unas cuantas cosas ¿No crees?

Mientras decía eso poco a poco me acercaba provocativamente más a él. Una de mis manos se colocó en su cadera y nuestros labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

_ Sasuke, en serio, vete vistiendo.

_ ¿Pero por qué? Mis oídos aún duelen de lo fuerte que gritabas ayer mi nombre.

Y ahora ya no quedaba rastro de su bronceada piel puesto que todo él se había ruborizado ante mi último comentario.

_Sas…Sasuke… deja de decir… esas cosas… _ Me suplicó él cabizbajo.

Creo que ya os habréis dado cuenta de lo tímido que es. Supongo que esa cualidad en él me atrae muchísimo más. Le iba a besar cuando suena la melodía de un móvil.

_ Vaya… ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?

Él descubre su espectacular cuerpo al quitarse la sábana y caminar hasta donde sus pantalones habían volado ayer a la noche, porque su móvil se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos. Después de unos escasos segundos cuelga y me mira. Conozco esa mirada, me tengo que ir.

_ Acaba de avisar mi abuelo de que llegará en apenas media hora. Lo siento…

_ De acuerdo. Me visto no volverás a saber de mi hasta… quién sabe cuando.

Busco mi ropa por toda su habitación, y una vez acabo de vestirme, él me abraza.

_ Dame algo más de tiempo… es que no se cómo reaccionará.

_Siempre me dices lo mismo, ¿Sabes que hoy hace tres años que soy sólo tu fiel amante? Desearía gritar que tú eres mío a los cuatro vientos, y no puedo. Me siento un farsante delante de mi hermano y amigos. Siento que seas tan cobarde para no decirlo.

¡No! ¿Qué acabo de decir? Me volteo rápidamente para disculparme por mis palabras pero él ahora está llorando, y entre lágrimas me pide que me vaya.

Salgo de aquélla casa con el corazón encogido y mis lágrimas a punto de escaparse. Sinceramente, todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. Al principio no me importaba que sea algo "prohibido". Lo reconozco, me daba morbo. Pero con el tiempo empecé a amarlo y a sufrir por nuestra situación. Y es que yo no tenía nada que perder. Toda las personas cercanas a mi sabían acerca de mi preferencia por los hombres, y no les importaba. Bueno, a todas las admiradoras secretas que tenia sí, porque según ellas "Era una pena que un bombón como yo fuese gay".

Sin embargo, Naruto sólo disponía de su abuelo, y era bien sabido que él quería controlar la vida de su nieto, y que en vez de casarse con una "bella y reconocida modelo anoréxica" estuviese con una persona como yo, no era nada bueno:

Primero, porque soy hombre y segundo, mi trabajo no es tan respetable como el suyo. Yo soy un cantante de segunda, que sobrevive con lo poco que me dan en mis actuaciones en algún que otro bar. Y no quiero ser egocéntrico, pero canto genial y es mi pasión en la vida. Pero para las personas "pequeñas" es difícil lograr una oportunidad que me lance al estrellato.

Voy por la calle caminando sin rumbo fijo. ¿Qué hago? No debí de ser tan brusco con él… no aguanto estar enfadado. ¿Voy a disculparme? ¿Y si me rechaza?

Que dura es la vida del enamorado, parece una montaña rusa de sentimientos, cuando estas en lo alto, sientes que eres intocable, eres feliz… pero cuando baja es una sensación muy desagradable.

Creo que lo mejor será comprarle esos bombones que tanto le gustan y pedir perdón. Así empiezo mi camino hacia el grandísimo edificio donde él trabaja. Saludo a la recepcionista y pregunto si puedo hablar con Naruto. Ella me mira de arriba abajo y me pregunta si era algún nuevo modelo, porque no me reconocía y un cuerpo como el mío es difícil de olvidar. Vaya… no acabo de entrar y ya piensan que soy modelo además de querer ligar con migo.

Mi pelo es de color negro azabache, mis ojos negros y profundos y mi cuerpo, lo reconozco, bastante espectacular. Después de seguir mirándome un buen rato, me pregunta de parte de quien. Yo me resigno a decir que soy un amigo suyo.

Después de unos minutos esperando me avisa de que ya puedo ir y dónde encontrarlo. Le agradezco esa información y subo a su despacho. Tocó a la puerta y nadie contesta. Repito la acción pero nadie da señales de vida ahí dentro.

_En fin, le dejaré la caja de los bombones en su escritorio y espero que los vea…

Me disponía a salir de aquel edificio algo triste puesto que no pude hablar con él, hasta que mis ojos la localizaron a lo lejos. Estaba hablando con una mujer y éste parecía muy feliz con lo que discutían. ¿Quién será ella? De las amigas que me ha presentado Naruto ella no estaba. Es bastante guapa, pelo largo rosa, hermosos ojos esmeralda, cuerpo de infarto… ¿Una modelo?

Y de repente pasa algo que permanecerá en mis pesadillas para la eternidad. Ella se aproxima a mi Naruto y lo besa. Después se despide y se marcha.

_Naruto…

A pesar de no haber alzado mucho la voz él me oyó y su cara pasó a la sorpresa.

_ ¿Sasuke? Esto… no es lo que parece.

_ ¡No vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida! Te odio.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis molestado en mandarme un comentario. Os lo agradezco mucho puesto que no pensaba que la historia iba a "cuajar" bien.

CAPITULO 2: (Narrado por Naruto)

_ ¡Naruto! ¿Te encuentras bien? Ni si quiera te presentaste a mi sesión fotográfica y eso que te dije que me haría ilusión. Quizás has enfermado porque ¿a quién no le gustaría ver mi perfecto cuerpo?

Le sonrió ante tal comentario pero la idea de verla semi-desnuda a mí no me haría gracia. La persona que me habla se llama Sakura y es una modelo francesa reconocida mundialmente. Color de pelo es rosa, ojos color esmeralda, cuerpo bien formado… sí, el sueño viviente de cualquier hombre hecho realidad, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke.

Desde que llegué al trabajo no hago otra cosa que pensar en él… Nunca había pensado en sus sentimientos. ¿Le estaba causando tantos problemas? ¿Acaso él ha estado sufriendo por nuestra relación a escondidas y yo no me di cuenta? Creo que no lo merezco. He sido tan egoísta…

_Jajaja y entonces le dije… ¿Naruto? ¿Me escuchas? _ Sakura al parecer había continuado hablando mientras yo pensaba_ Naruto, cielo. Vete a casa. No puedo dejar que los paparazzi nos vean juntos si tu estas en Babia todo el día. ¿Qué pensarían mis adorados fans? ¿Qué no soy capaz de entretener a un hombre, y menos a mi propio novio?

Bueno, creo que os acabáis de dar cuenta de dos cosas importantes; Primero, de que Sakura es una engreída que desconoce la palabra "humildad" y segunda, de que al parecer, según las revistas del corazón yo soy su novio. Lo peor de todo es que la propia Sakura también se lo ha creído y no puedo desmentirlo porque mi abuelo me dijo que este tipo de escándalos suben las ventas, además de que estaba orgulloso de mí porque había cazado a "alguien importante".

Perfecto, ¿Y ahora como le digo que mi verdadero amor es un cantante desconocido y encima que es un hombre?

_Tienes razón Sakura, me voy a casa_ La verdad es que me iba a ir a buscar a Sasuke y disculparme.

_ De acuerdo amor.

De repente Sakura me besó y yo me quedé de piedra. Pongo de nuevo una gran sonrisa falsa en mi cara… últimamente era lo único que hacía. Después, mi "querida novia" se marcha.

_Naruto…

Mi mente debe de estar jugándome una mala pasada. Esa voz… es imposible ¿Qué hace él aquí?

_ ¿Sasuke? Esto… no es lo que parece… _Susurro pero las lágrimas ya salen por sus ojos.

_ ¡No vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida! Te odio.

Él sale corriendo… y yo me quedó plantado en el suelo. Mi corazón esta palpitando fortísimo. Quiero llorar, pero debo de velar por mi posición social…

Entonces, una voz de mi interior grita "¿Ante quien diablos quieres aparentar? ¿Ante millones de personas que no te conocen de nada? ¿Ante una "novia" que no te ama, solo te utiliza para ser más conocida? ¿O ante un abuelo que antepone sus negocios a la felicidad de su nieto?"

Mis débiles rodillas hacen que me caiga al suelo. Por un momento dejo de escuchar los murmuros de los empleados cotillas que se han acercado a verme. Y dejo mi mente en blanco, para oír más claramente esa voz… Esa voz soy yo; la parte mía que desea ser honesta conmigo mismo, esa voz que aparté de mi lado y la encerré en lo más profundo de mi ser… Y ahora sólo es capaz de gritar "¿Quién quieres ser, Naruto? ¿Acaso te limitarás a ser una débil marioneta, o empezarás a ser tu mismo? "

_ ¿Una marioneta? ¡Ni hablar! _Me levantó lleno de energía, y corro. Pienso encontrar a Sasuke y decirle que siento haberlo lastimado. Y si él es capaz de perdonarme, prometo dejar de mentir… Sinceramente, ya no me importa cómo reaccionaran.

Cojo las llaves de mi coche y lo arrancó. Me de igual que los semáforos estén en rojo, debo de ser rápido y encontrarlo. Pero ¿Dónde comienzo a buscar? Después de pensarlo un rato, me decanto por la opción de que esté en su casa. En un cuarto de hora llego y toco el timbre desesperadamente. Al no oír nada me impaciento y toco de nuevo el timbre hasta que logro escuchar unos pasos.

_ ¡Ya voy! ¡Joder, que impaciente! _ Me abren la puerta pero no es a Sasuke al que veo _ Si es publicidad ya puedes ir largándote.

_ ¿Tú… quien eres?

_Eso debería de preguntarlo yo ¿no te parece? De repente viene un chico, toca la puerta como un lunático y ahora me pregunta que quien soy ¿Qué quieres que piense?

_ Yo… Estaba buscando a Sasuke. ¿Lo conoce? _ Digo después de haber dado una profunda aspirada de aire. Creo que debo de calmarme o sino jamás lograré dar con Sasuke.

_Claro que sí. Me llamo Itachi Uchiha y él es mi hermano pequeño. Hace poco pasó por casa. Se le veía muy abatido pero no quiso hablar con migo. ¿Tú tienes algo que ver con eso? _No hizo falta que respondiese. La cara que se me quedó ya le dijo bastante _ En fin… si te interesa saberlo, seguramente ahora está en el bar que canta, emborrachándose como una cuba.

_ ¡Gracias!

_Un momento niño. Al menos me podrías decir quien eres ¿no?

_Yo me llamo Naruto y soy un ami… perdón, soy el novio de Sasuke.

Después de decir eso me esperaba que pusiese una mala cara, o tuviese una mala reacción, pero no ocurrió nada de eso. Él se limito a sonreírme y decirme que me diera prisa en encontrar "a su molesto hermano pequeño".

Vuelvo a coger el coche, ahora al menos sabia donde se encontraba pero no por ello estaba mas tranquilo. Aún quedaba la parte más dura. Lo más probable es que ya no quiera volver con migo…y por mucho que me doliese, respetaría esa decisión.

Tras pasar unos eternos minutos, por fin llegué al esperado bar. No voy a decir que era muy grande; En la margen izquierda estaba la barra, a la derecha unas cuantas mesas y al fondo, un amplio escenario.

Hoy estaba especialmente lleno por lo que me preocupó no encontrarle, sin embargo, dos focos enormes enfocaron una figura en el escenario. Era él. Todo el mundo se calló y se veían muy emocionados cuando, de repente, unas notas salen de su guitarra y él comienza a cantar.

Era una canción suave, y la letra muy trágica; de dos personas que no podían estar juntos por la diferencias entre ellos. Y me sentí completamente identificado. Era maravilloso en el escenario y, su canción, por raro que esto suene, la oía por el corazón.

Al acabar todo el mundo aplaudió pero él apenas sonrió. Se bajó del escenario y después de recibir felicitaciones de la gente por la canción, se sentó al lado de la barra.

_ Vaya Sasuke, menuda cara nos has traído. _ Le dijo el camarero

_ No estoy muy bien que digamos, ponme una copa de algo fuerte… _Respondió él

Entonces yo me acerco y él se da cuenta de mi presencia. Pero en ese mismo momento, gira la cabeza. Creo que esto va a ir para largo.

_ Sasuke, tenemos que hablar.

_ ¡Camarero! Olvida lo de una copa y tráeme la botella entera…

_ Yo… primero quería explicarte lo del beso que viste… ¡Sasuke! Deja la botella en paz que esto es serio.

_ ¿Para qué? Me vas a dejar de todas formas. El alcohol me ayudará a olvidarlo por un rato. Si ya lo sabía yo… una persona como tú no aguantaría con alguien como yo. Tan solo soy un fracasado…

_ ¡Pero que dices! Tu eres la única persona en el mundo que me quiere tal y como soy. Siento lo del beso, tan sólo fingía ser su novio porque… Lo reconozco, tengo miedo del que dirán. No quiero que todos aparten su mirada de mí, no quiero quedarme solo. Pero de lo que me niego rotundamente es a perderte a ti.

_ ¿Y qué? Hasta ahora solo me has dado falsas promesas de que íbamos a poder estar juntos… y nada. Naruto, ¿¡Pero que coño estas haciendo!

Eso último me lo dijo porque apoyándome en una silla me levanté y me coloqué encima de la barra, arrastrando a Sasuke conmigo. Como consecuencia, conseguí atraer la atención de toda la gente que estaba allí reunida.

_ ¡Naruto! ¿Se puede saber que pretendes?

_Quiero que todos oigáis esto ¡Amo a este hombre! _ Y dejando atrás todos las inseguridades, los miedos y la timidez, le besé mientras todos nos contemplaban.

Pero lo que no sabía, es que entre toda esa multitud, había alguien a quien yo conocía muy bien…


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Muchisimas gracias por tomaros la molestia de dejarme reviews! Me animaron bastante. Siento la tardanza pero en fin, entre exámenes y demás es difícil conseguir ratos para escribir (Por lo menos espero haber aprobado todo :P ) Y ya saben, tanto si les gustó como sino, pueden dejarme su opinión._

Placer, alegría, calor, gusto, lujuria, felicidad y sobretodo, amor. ¿Cómo un simple beso es capaz de transmitir todas esas excitantes sensaciones? ¿Cómo es suficiente para disipar todos los miedos, dudas e inseguridades que hasta hace unos segundos corroían mi ser?

Las cenizas en las que se había convertido nuestro amor, aquellas que había creído extintas para siempre, con un simple beso han resurgido y abrasan nuestros cuerpos.

No os imagináis cuánto me gustaría quedarme así con él, abrazados mientras nos fundimos en este apasionado beso. Pero como humanos que somos, la falta de aire ya se hacia notar demasiado, por lo que vagamente fuimos separándonos.

_Sasuke, ¡te quiero! Vuelve conmigo... Sé que mis actos te lastimaron, pero yo ya no me imagino mi vida sin ti. Por favor..._ Naruto fue progresivamente bajando su tono de voz y pude notar como sus bellos ojos azules brillaban más que de costumbre por las lágrimas que empezaban a asomarse.

_ Naruto... Reconozco que lo que hiciste me hizo daño... muchísimo daño. Y a pesar de que mi mente me dice que ambos seguiremos sufriendo si volvemos a estar juntos, mi corazón es incapaz de separarse de ti. Estas últimas horas...han sido una tortura. Mírame a los ojos y respóndeme. ¿Quieres estar conmigo, a pesar del futuro tan incierto que nos espera? Hazte a la idea de que muchas personas te odiarán por ello, y entre ellas, está tu abuelo...

Pensareis que soy idiota ¿verdad? Tengo la oportunidad de seguir juntos, y en vez de lanzarme a por ella, hago que Naruto medite mejor la situación, por si decide rectificar su decisión. Supongo que cuando un corazón está tan destrozado cómo el mio, lo único que busca es algo de paz. Dejar atrás las mentiras y aferrarse a algo por lo que valga la pena luchar... Ese "algo" por el que la humanidad ha luchado y seguirá haciéndolo para que dure toda la eternidad, pero que solamente los más afortunados son capaces de conseguir... el amor verdadero.

_ Tú eres la única persona que me hace feliz, con la que puedo mostrarme tal y como soy. Ya pensé las consecuencias que traerían mis acciones, y me quedo contigo. Si "las personas que quiero" no me aceptan tal y como soy, no merece la pena seguir con ellos.

_ Me hace tan feliz oír eso _ Iba a continuar hablando pero alguien me estaba dando unos suaves toques. Al parecer el dueño del bar me quería decir algo.

_Esto...¿Sasuke? No es por interferir en vuestra conversación, y me alegro mucho por ti pero ¿No querríais hablar en un lugar más privado? _ Nos comentó aquel sonriente hombre.

Vaya. Con la emoción del momento no me acordaba de que ambos seguíamos subidos aun en la barra. Cuando me fijé en las personas que estaban allí reunidas, me di cuenta de que absolutamente todos habían estado cotilleando lo que decíamos.

Como era de esperar, Naruto también se percató de ello y su rostro se sonrojó. Me pregunto porqué cuando saca su lado vergonzoso me parece tan divertido, y porque no decirlo, tan irresistible.

_Acompañame un momento Naruto... _Le susurré a la oreja mientras le agarraba de la mano. Quería ir detrás del escenario, donde las curiosas miradas de los demás no podían alcanzarnos.

_De... de acuerdo ¿Pero a qué viene esa sonrisa pícara en tu cara? ¿Sasuke, me oyes?...

Al llegar allí, me enteré que Naruto había seguido preguntándome cosas que yo ni me había molestado en oír. ¿Por qué todo en él me resultaba tan jodidamente atractivo? Incluso ahora que creo que me estaba echando la bronca por no escucharle, y admito que seguía sin hacerlo, sus gestos, voz, mirada ¡Todo me volvía loco! A si que no pude evitar abalanzarme fuertemente sobre él.

_¿Sasuke? ¡Que demonios estás haciendo! Cualquiera podría vernos_ Gritaba intentando zafarse de mi abrazo pero yo no le dejaría huir tan fácilmente _ ¡Las personas razonables no hacen esto!

_ ¿Las personas razonables? Deberías de saber que yo no soy eso cuando estoy contigo, y me apetece jugar un rato. ¿Acaso tú no quieres?

Con mis manos atrapé las muñecas de Naruto y él comenzó a deslizar su espalda por la pared, hasta que se sentó en el suelo. Entonces yo me apoyé encima suyo . A pesar de que nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, decidí concederme el lujo de mirar sus ojos. Son tan azules. Fueron una de las cosas que me llamaron la atención cuando nos conocimos. Siempre irradian un aura de paz y libertad. Creo que podría llegar a perderme en ellos.

_¿En qué piensas Sasuke? _ Me preguntó con su dulce voz.

_Te amo Naruto... _ Esa frase me salió desde lo más profundo del corazón. Éste sería un momento muy agradable, de no ser que noté como alguien nos estaba espiando _ ¡Eh! ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que cotillear lo que hacen los demás es de mala educación?

Tras haber dicho eso, aquella persona salio de su escondite. Cuando la vi, mis ojos y puños se entrecerraron de furia sin apenas yo darme cuenta. Era aquella mujer que había besado Naruto la vez pasada.

_Sa...Sakura. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? _ Preguntó Naruto mientras se separaba de mi dirigiéndose hacia ella.

_ Naruto, no me puedo creer lo que estabas haciendo...

_Contesta a mi pregunta Sakura. Una persona como tú no frecuenta este tipo de lugares. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

_De acuerdo, supongo que ya no hace falta seguir ocultándotelo. Desde un principio, tu abuelo, el señor Jiraiya, me "contrató" para ser tu novia y espiarte.

Cuando aquella mujer dijo eso Naruto se sorprendió mucho. Y yo admito que también. ¿Acaso ese viejo se olía algo de nuestra relación?

_ Verás, esta es una historia bastante larga y dolorosa, por lo que intentaré abreviar _ Continuó hablando mientras de su bolso agarraba un cigarrillo y lo encendía. _ ¿No os molestará el humo verdad? Bueno, aunque así fuese me daría igual, no lo apagaré... En fin, la vida siempre me ha tratado como una mierda. Al poco de nacer mi padre me abandonó por ser un cobarde y no afrontar su paternidad. Después, cuando yo tendría alrededor de diez años, mi querida madre enfermó y se tuvo que ir al cielo. Supongo que a partir de ahí fue cuando mi felicidad cayó en picado. Me obligaron a vivir con mis tíos _ En ese momento Sakura cerró los ojos , como si algún terrible recuerdo hubiese aparecido y tras unos largos segundos y dar una calada al cigarro, prosiguió_ Ellos eran unos drogadictos que hacían cualquier cosa para conseguir dinero y pagar así su asqueroso vicio. Cuando yo les fui entregada decidieron que "mi cuerpo podría serles útil". Yo era una niña y no entendía cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero la vida te obliga a aprender rápido si quieres sobrevivir. Recuerdo bien la noche en la que me dejaron en casa de un señor que "iba a cuidarme". Inocente de mi, me lo creí pero cuando quiso desvestirme y empezar a tocarme supe que tenia que huir. Aproveché un descuido de aquel monstruo y con mis débiles brazos le tiré una botella a la cabeza. Y huí...

_Vaya Sakura. Lo siento muchísimo. _ Añadió mi novio mientras se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por su hombro en señal de consuelo.

_ Por muy arrogante que parezca, no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con Jiraiya _ Tras decir ésto noté la enfadada mirada de él._ No pienso disculparme. Por muy triste que sea su historia considero a esa mujer como una enemiga y no puedo llegar a fiarme de sus palabras.

_ ¡Jajaja! ¿Te llamabas Sasuke verdad? Me gustá tu carácter... Es una lástima que seas gay. Bueno, continuando con lo de antes, hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo, me dediqué a deambular por las calles y robar lo necesario para poder sobrevivir. Sin embargo, me metí en un grabe problema con unos matones por robarles a ellos. Me persiguieron por las calles como si de una perra me tratase, hasta que ya no era capaz de caminar más. Las heridas eran grandes y apenas conseguía mantenerme despierta... Entonces el señor Jiraiya me salvó. No me preguntéis cómo puesto que yo ya me había desmayado, pero cuando me desperté fue a él la primera persona que vi. Se molestó en cuidarme hasta que mis heridas sanaron, y a partir de ese momento estoy en gratitud con él. Entonces me pidió que cuidase de su nieto y que para ello me convirtiese en su novia. Él me salvó la vida y yo aceptaré cumplir cualquiera que sea su deseo. El señor Jiraiya se las ingenió para convertirme en una supermodelo y así conocernos, Naruto. Pero le he defraudado. Su único y preciado nieto va a tirar su brillante futuro por amor. ¡Menuda estupidez! Pasará el tiempo y el amor no es eterno. Poco a poco se marchitará y entonces ya no podrás regresar a los brazos de tu abuelo.

_¡Eso no pasara nunca! ¡Ésto no es un capricho infantil, le amo de verdad! _ Gritó Naruto

_¿En serio? Pobre ingenuo... _ Sakura apagó su cigarro y la vimos irse pero no si antes darnos un consejo _ A pesar de que sois un par de idiotas, me habéis caído bien. Naruto, hazte a la idea de que tu abuelo ya se enteró de lo tuyo con Sasuke así que vete preparando para lo que va a pasar. Os deseo suerte.

Una vez se fue, las dudas regresaron a mi mente. ¿Qué será de Naruto? Va a sufrir, y yo tan sólo seré su pañuelo de lágrimas. ¿Está seguro de querer tirarlo todo por alguien como yo?

_Sasuke, me imagino lo que estás pensando. No me echaré atrás así que me voy a hablar directamente con mi abuelo. No hace falta que me acompañes si no te ves con fuerzas para ello.

_No seas cabeza hueca. Ambos estamos en esto, por lo que en ningún momento me separaré de tu lado.

_Gracias... ¿Vamos? _ Dijo estampando un suave beso sobre mis labios.

Ambos nos subimos a la moto de Naruto rumbo a su casa. Durante todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló. Sabíamos de sobra lo que iba a pasar, no merecía la pena malgastar palabras. Yo tan sólo me limité a agarrar fuertemente su espalda y cerrar mis ojos mientras él iba conduciendo. Después de unos minutos, la velocidad de la moto descendió suavemente hasta quedarse parada por completo. Habíamos llegado.

_No te lo repetiré otra vez. ¿Estás seguro de querer acompañarme Sasuke?

_ Dejarte sólo ante los problemas no es mi estilo...

Naruto me lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa y entrelazamos nuestras manos. Tocamos el timbre y en apenas unos segundos salió un mayordomo a recibirnos.

_ Buenas tardes señorito Naruto. ¿Qué desea?

_Quería hablar con mi abuelo.

_Síganme si son tan amables.

Nunca había entrado en esta parte de la mansión. La única parte que conocía como el dedillo era la habitación de mi amado y la puerta de salida más cercana. Me estaba comenzando a impacientar ¿Por qué demonios teníamos que andar tan lento si el pasillo era gigante? Se me hacia como si nunca llegásemos. Pero él que estaba peor era Naruto. Aún seguíamos agarrados de la mano, y notaba su sudor y algún que otro tiriteo.

_ El señor Jiraiya se encuentra en esta habitación._Nos avisó aquella persona.

_Déjate de formalidades, si me conoces desde que era un crió. _ Comentó Naruto con mientras reía tímidamente.

_Jejeje. Os doy mi enhorabuena a ambos, pero por desgracia no creo que lo que pase en esta habitación os guste. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, pequeño diablillo.

_Bueno, allá vamos. _Naruto tocó la puerta suavemente hasta que una grabe voz salio de la habitación.

_¿Quien es? _Preguntó esa voz

_ Soy yo abuelo. Tenemos que hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: EL ACCIDENTE

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Naruto y su abuelo se pelearan. Sí queridos lectores, en vez de poner "hablaran" o "discutieran" escribí "pelearan".

Recuerdo cómo al entrar en el despacho, el viejo Jiraiya al ver a su único y preciado nieto agarrado de la mano de un hombre comenzó a insultarnos con palabras que no creo necesarias escribir, lanzarnos todo objeto que encontrase su mano etc.… mientras, Naruto hacia lo posible para que él se calmase pero todo resultó en vano porque al querer acercarse, aquel viejo soltó una bofetada a mi novio.

A pesar que el tiempo haya transcurrido, esa escena sigue doliéndome en lo más profundo de mi ser. No porque el golpe fuese fuerte, más bien era por lo que significaba. No había solución, o al menos no quería oírla. Fue un "Adiós, no quiero saber nada más de ti".

Tras unos diez segundos después de que el eco del golpe hubiese sonado en el gran despacho, Naruto temblorosamente y con una mirada llena de odio, agarró mi mano y juntos salimos de allí.

¿Por qué la vida es tan perra? Siento haber sonado tan malhablado pero hijos, padres, abuelos… jamás deberían de enfadarse. Ese amor tan puro, el sentir que por vuestras venas corre la misma sangre… Es curioso cómo acaba contaminándose por pura cabezonería hasta convertir el amor en odio y sentimientos de venganza.

Y esos sentimientos no traen nada bueno a ninguna de ambas partes, pero eso parece algo que la raza humana por muy inteligente y civilizada que se crea no quiere comprender.

En los siguientes días me las apañé para alquilar un pequeño apartamento donde viviríamos Naruto y yo. Era pequeño, decorado a la antigua, sin vistas, perdido en la mano de Dios… Vamos, que no era precisamente el sueño de cualquier pareja pero con mi escaso sueldo y el estando en paro no nos podíamos permitirnos más. Mi hermano Itachi se ofreció para que nos quedásemos en su casa o en darnos dinero para ir tirando, pero esta vez queríamos demostrar al mundo de que ambos podíamos sobrevivir aun sin su consentimiento.

Sin embargo, algo iba mal. Conocía a mi rubio y sabía que detrás de esas palabras entusiastas por comenzar una nueva vida ocultaban el dolor de haberse separado tan bruscamente de sus raíces. Lo comprendía. La persona que le crió, vio crecer, apoyó, en definitiva, la persona que le había "dado la vida" acababa de romper ese vínculo por una estupidez. El que ame a alguien de su mismo sexo.

Además, la herida sangraba demasiado, y es posible que nunca acabase de cicatrizar. Yo intentaba en vano hacer que se sienta mejor, pero sabía que solo la gran medicina del tiempo sanaría ese triste corazón.

_ ¡Sasuke! Acabo de llegar a casa _Gritó Naruto _ Acabo de venir de una entrevista de trabajo. No es un cargo muy importante pero me es imposible encontrar algo mejor y no sé porqué. Estoy capacitado de sobra y soy muy bueno pero nadie me ofrece nada.

_Ya lo sé. No te preocupes, todo irá bien. _ Mientras yo me coloqué atrevidamente detrás suyo y lo abracé. _ Pareces cansado, ¿No querrás que te de un "masajito" relajante?

_ Noto el tono pícaro de la palabra "masajito"… y no me apetece. Estoy cansado, mañana tengo otras tres entrevistas y no es bueno ir con ojeras.

Otra cosa que se me había olvidado mencionaros. Desde que ocurrió todo eso apenas me ha dejado tocarlo. Y por mucho auto-control que tenga, pues uno tiene sus necesidades, ya me entendéis.

Pero yo hoy no me iba a quedar ahí. Una de mis manos se introdujo en la camiseta de él tocando su bien formado pecho.

_Buenas noches Sasuke. Mañana me levantaré muy temprano, pero espero regresar para comer juntos…

Entonces la coloqué hasta llegar a su pezón, uno de los puntos más sensibles de él. Escuché un leve gemido por su parte.

_ ¡Sasuke! ¡Para ya hombre! No es justo que conozcas mis puntos débiles.

Yo hice caso omiso de sus palabras y continúe con mi trabajo. Al querer bajar mi otra mano que antes estaba posada en la cadera de él por su pantalón, él ya me dijo que parase en serio. Entonces lo dejé marchar sin rechistar. En fin, si no quería no quería, pero como esta situación continúe mucho más empezaré a subirme por las paredes. Vivir con un Dios y no poder disfrutarlo… y me fui a dormir sin hacer nada "divertido" esa noche.

Lo que no sabía es que dentro de nada pasaría algo terrible, algo que cuando aun lo pienso hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca y las pesadillas vuelvan a aparecer.

Me levanté perezosamente esa mañana. A pesar de ser tan sólo las 8:30, Naruto hacía tiempo que se había esfumado. Tras dirigirme a la cocina, vi una taza de café a medio beber y un plato lleno de migas de pan y pequeñas manchas de mermelada de fresa.

_Este Naruto tan desordenado como siempre, ¡Al menos podría haberlo recogido!

Pero nada más decir esto el sonido de mi móvil atrajo mi atención. ¿Quién sería, y para qué?

_Buenos días ¿Es usted Sasuke Uchiha?

_ Sí. ¿Qué quiere?

_Comenzaré por presentarme. Mi nombre es Deidara y hace tiempo que le oigo cantar. Pero no le llamó solo para felicitarle, estoy interesado en hacerle subir al estrellato. Sé que sonará precipitado, pero vaya hoy a las seis de la tarde a ese bar. Traeré a mis jefes para que le escuchen, y si les convence, puedo asegurarle que no serás nunca más un desconocido del montón. ¿Está ahí todavía?

_ Sí… sí. Es que… no me lo acabo de creer. ¿Está seguro que no se equivocó de persona?

_Claro que no. Eres bueno, muy bueno. Pero para llegar a la cima se necesita mucho más que una bonita voz. Por ahora logre que mis jefes lo acepten, y le esperará una brillante carrera musical. No tendrá otra segunda oportunidad, así que hoy a las seis.

_ ¡Gracias! No les defraudaré. Se lo aseguro.

Mi mente no era capaz de pensar con claridad. ¡Por fin llegó el día en el que mi esfuerzo se viese recompensado! Se lo tenía que decir ahora a Naruto, así que cogí el móvil y lo llamé, pero extrañamente no contestó.

_ ¡Ah! Seguro que ahora está en una entrevista y apagó el móvil por ello. A ver si él me trae buenas noticias y rematamos el día. Pero de todas formas vendrá a la hora de comer y se lo diré entonces. Espero que él me acompañe para que me de buena suerte.

Pasaron las horas, y el cielo tan despejado y hermoso que había visto de madrugada, cambió a una llena de nubes que anunciaban una gran tormenta, al igual que pasaría con mis sentimientos en unos instantes más tarde.

Eran ya las cinco y media y Naruto no había llegado. Hace dos horas me dejó un mensaje disculpándose por no haber pasado por casa y diciendo que estaba muy cabreado pero que ya me lo contaría cuando llegase. Aun todo eso, él ya debería de estar aquí.

_Naruto… ¿Dónde te metiste? _ Susurré mientras marcaba su número de teléfono… y otra vez saltaba su contestador de voz.

Si no salía ahora para el bar, no llegaría a tiempo y la idea de ir sin él no me gustaba mucho, aunque parecía no quedarme otra alternativa.

Cuando quise coger mi moto descubrí que no estaba. ¿Naruto se la llevó? Bueno, esto quería decir que no me quedaba otra que salir corriendo debajo de la lluvia. Después de un rato, a pesar de estar empapado llegué al bar. Fui a una habitación a cambiarme de ropa, y prepararme… Pero notaba que algo iba mal. Había un "no sé que "en mi interior y no eran nervios por salir a escena.

_Se puede ¿Verdad? _ Oigo preguntar a un hombre mientras tocaba a la puerta para poder entrar.

_Adelante ¿Quién es?

_ Me llamo Deidara, soy la persona con la que hablaste por el móvil. Tan sólo quería recordarte lo que te juegas esta noche…

_Lo sé perfectamente. Estoy seguro de que no tendré otra oportunidad como ésta en la vida. Si ahora la fastidio, debería decir adiós al mundo de la música.

_Me alegra saber que lo tengas tan claro. Espero mucho de ti muchacho.

Y tras decir eso se marchó. ¿Por qué me siento así de mal? ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo sucederá? Entonces mi móvil sonó, pero no era Naruto sino mi hermano Itachi.

_Sasuke ¿Dónde estás?

_Hola Itachi. Pues en el bar, a punto de salir a cantar ante unos señores que podrían sacar adelante mi carrera.

_Joder, pues siento tener que decirte esto ahora pero siéntate ¿Ok? ¿Ya lo hiciste? Y recuerda intentar mantener la calma.

_Hermano, me estas asustando ¿Qué pasó?

_ Pues que estoy en el hospital.

_Lógico, eres médico.

_... pero mi paciente esta vez es tu novio. Tuvo un accidente en la moto… ¿Estás bien Sasuke? ¿Sasuke?

_... ¿Qué…?


End file.
